


Come On, Little Rabbit

by thereisafire



Series: We'll Make A Lover Of You [3]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Pet-play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-04
Updated: 2011-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-15 09:59:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thereisafire/pseuds/thereisafire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shinra wears rabbit ears, Shizuo explores sexual dominance, and Celty is a voyeur. (Pet-play.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come On, Little Rabbit

**Author's Note:**

> Established relationship. Shizuo moved into Shinra and Celty's place sometime before this fic.
> 
> Happy Year of the Rabbit, everyone.

Shinra's rudely awakened by an elbow to his gut. It's less pointy but more forceful than Celty's, so it must be - yes, it's Shizuo.

The air in the room is heavy and still, and he feels like he's choking. The blanket is stuck to his sweaty skin, and he peels it off. Shizuo's sprawled on top of the bed, shirtless and sweaty. Half of his face is pressed into the pillow, and his T-shirt is lying at the end of the bed. Shinra can't figure out if Shizuo is deliberately trying to suffocate himself or if events just transpired that way.

"Oi, Shinra, go fix the air-conditioning," Shizuo says, elbow poised in prime jabbing position.

"I'm a doctor, not an electrician. Weren't you awake first? Go turn it back on." Shinra closes his eyes. Hopefully that will work on Shizuo, the air-conditioning will be turned back on, and they can go back to sleep.

"I don't know anything about this electrical shit. Can you go fix it?" Shizuo's beginning to sound more threatening than usual. Shinra values his furniture, so he hauls himself up from the bed to take a look at the air-conditioning. The green light on the unit is flashing red, and when he presses the button on the remote, no cool air blasts out. He waves a hand in front of the air-conditioner just to confirm - still nothing.

"It's broken. I'll call the repairman tomorrow."

Shizuo makes a disappointed noise at that.

"So what're we gonna do tonight, bake to death?"

"There's air-conditioning in the living room. I'll turn it on once you drag yourself out of bed."

Shinra puts on his glasses, Shizuo struggles out of bed, and they both troop along the corridor to the living room. Shizuo clutches his pillow and drags the large blanket along, and it makes a shuffling noise against the floorboards. The light in the living room is still on, and Celty's sitting on the sofa. Her laptop is perched on the coffee table, and she's chatting with her online friends, with a late-night variety show providing background noise. Instead of wearing her normal pyjama set, she's wearing a tank top and loose shorts. Apparently even fairies can be affected by the sweltering heat.

She raises a hand in greeting.

Shizuo closes the window in the living room, then trudges over to the sofa and sits down next to Celty. Shinra fiddles with the remote control for the air-conditioning, points it at the unit, and is rewarded with a satisfying beep. The internal motor whirs, and it'll take a while to cool the whole living room down, so he sits on Celty's other side and stares at the TV. Shizuo's resting his head on Celty's shoulder. He's half-asleep, and Celty's typing with her other hand to avoid disturbing him. Shinra reaches over to wipe the sweat from Shizuo's forehead.

"It's so fucking hot, you sure the air-conditioning's working?"

Celty switches away from chat to open her word processor. [Tell Shizuo to hang in there.]

"Celty says hang in there. Watch the TV until the room cools down. That's my advice as your primary care physician."

"Whatever. Fine." Shizuo forces his eyes open, sits upright, and stares at the TV. Shinra does the same, for lack of a better option. He's too drowsy to pester Celty, and he doesn't think he could take another elbow to the gut so soon. A new program has come on, it's one of those trashy late-night anime series. The opening sequence features a black-haired rabbit-eared boy forlornly walking along a bridge as a gamut of attractive boys dash past him. The title flashes on screen.

"What kind of primary care physician recommends Earless: Lapin Boy's Story?"

"One who wants you to _go to sleep._ "

The show starts with the rabbit-boy being kissed passionately by a blond boy. The blond boy slams him against a wall and licks the inside of his furry ears. The rabbit-boy's lips are parted in a moan. He wraps his arms around the blond boy, pulling him closer and tearing at his clothes.

In a few minutes, they all realise the reason that Earless: Lapin Boy's Story airs at 3 am. The show has segued to a sex scene, and the only unpixelated part they can see on screen is the rabbit-boy's tail bobbing up and down.

"Y'know," Shizuo muses drowsily, head lolling against Celty's shoulder, "You'd actually look kinda cute like that, Shinra. All submissive with the rabbit gear."

Celty looks at the screen, then at Shinra, and back to the screen again. A large plume of smoke comes from her neck, and from the way she's typing on her laptop, it seems like her brain has short-circuited.

"Why, Shizuo, I'm flattered! But don't you find me cute all the time, my dear lovers?"

[...not really.]

"...no."

"Well, no matter! If a submissive, long-eared and fluffy-tailed Shinra is what you desire, that can be arranged! Celty, internet search time!"

[Don't treat me as your secretary, but...fine.] Celty sets her chat status to "away" and begins typing in keywords. She glances at a website, then backspaces and clicks on another, before settling on the fifth search result. The room has already cooled down, but none of them are in the mood to sleep.

"Huh. I didn't know they made buttplugs like that."

[Aren't you the one into masochistic play?]

"My daily life with both of you _is_ masochistic play. Do they deliver internationally?"

[It appears so.]

Shizuo's wrapped himself in a cocoon of blankets and looks like he's going to nod off, but he squints at the screen, determined to have his say. "Mm. Black's better. Goes with the hair."

Celty enlarges the font on her word processor for Shizuo's benefit. [White rabbit ears are classic!]

"White will go with my labcoat! I can even wear them to work to cheer my patients up!"

[We're getting black.]

Celty keys in the order details. A pop-up window asks her to check her email for confirmation. She shuts her laptop down, turns the television off, and eventually all three of them fall asleep against each other.

 

* * *

 

Two weeks later, Shinra signs for a nondescript brown package. He holds it up to his ear to listen for ticking noises, and checks the address to make sure it isn't in Izaya's handwriting. It's too heavily-taped for him to tear open, so he slices the tape off with scissors.

Upon realising its origins, he messages Shizuo and Celty to let them know that their internet order arrived. He waits ten minutes, then types up a very detailed description of all the things that Shizuo and Celty could do with a helpless, horny, submissive Shinra-bunny, and sends that message too. His phone rings within minutes.

"Shinra, you filthy pervert, what the hell?"

"Ah, Shizuo! Will you be back soon? Celty doesn't have anything scheduled after seven, so if you're free..."

"I'll be back at seven. Don't send me any more of...those. Please." Shizuo's voice sounds raw and desperate, like he's struggling to maintain a veneer of control. Shinra feels honoured that his messages could have that effect on Shizuo, and makes noises of agreement. He doesn't want to push Shizuo too far when they haven't even begun yet.

Celty reaches home first, sets her helmet down, and gets to work drawing the curtains in the living room. They don't have any specific plan of action, so it's best to have all bases covered. She turns on the air-conditioning, then pulls out her handphone, jabbing her finger at the screen.

[Please don't send me messages like that when I'm working.]

"Didn't you like it, Celty my honey?"

[I nearly crashed! You're a terrible man!]

"You shouldn't read your messages while you're on your bike!"

Before Shinra can give her a stern lecture about road safety, Shizuo steps into the living room. His movements aren't as careless as usual, and his steps have a predatory edge to them. Shizuo moves towards Shinra and reaches for the first button on Shinra's shirt, struggling not to crush it as he slips it out of the buttonhole. His control is improving - maybe Shinra can stop buying his shirts in bulk after a few more weeks. Celty unbuttons Shinra's fly, and pushes his pants down his legs. Shizuo slips Shinra's shirt off, then yanks his underwear down. Shinra steps out of his pants, and his shirt joins them in a pile on the floor. The air-conditioning hits Shinra's naked body, and he can feel goosebumps forming on his arms.

"Celty, can you help with this part? My control's kinda shot," Shizuo says. Celty retrieves the lubricant from the table and motions to Shinra to spread his legs. She coats her fingers with the gel, and they feel slippery and cool as she works them one by one into his ass, gradually stretching him out, bit by bit. They know he can take more than that by now, but Celty and Shizuo seem to enjoy the process of preparing him for them, and he can't bring himself to object. A second finger goes in, and then a third, and he moans, shoving his butt back on the fingers, futilely trying to make them go deeper. Shizuo kisses him, drowning out the sounds that he's making, using his tongue to map out Shinra's mouth, and Shinra isn't sure if he should move forward into the kiss or thrust back so Celty's fingers can hit the right spot.

Celty removes her fingers, and he feels oddly empty, but then she starts working something longer and cooler into him. It's maddeningly slow, and he feels like it'll never go deep enough, never fill him the way that he needs to be filled. Eventually it's fully in, and there's a fluffy pom-pom at the end that's tickling his asscheeks, tantalising him with its touch. Celty touches the pom-pom, stroking it, and Shinra's ass clenches around the dildo.

Shizuo pauses for a moment, withdrawing his tongue from Shinra's mouth, and walks over to the coffee table. Shinra licks his lips, trying to capture the way Shizuo tastes - it's a strange blend of cigarette smoke and red-bean pastries today.

Shizuo comes back with a black bunny-eared headband, takes off Shinra's glasses, and sets the ears on Shinra's head. He places the glasses on the nearest flat surface, and tilts his head to stare at Shinra. Celty joins Shizuo, tilting her neck in the same direction. They look like two predators trying to decide what to do with their prey.

"Did you get my messages, Celty? Sent you a few earlier."

Celty taps on the keypad, then holds up her phone to Shizuo. Shinra can't tell what she's typing. She pats Shizuo on the back after he's done reading it.

"Ah. Let's get started, then. Shinra...don't come until we give you permission." Shizuo forces the last part of the sentence out through gritted teeth, and his face flushes in embarrassment.

Shizuo and Celty lead Shinra to the centre of the sofa, then sit down on either side. Celty flicks the television on, and they sit there watching an overwrought drama about cheating housewives. Celty and Shizuo are fully clothed, but Shinra is stark naked except for the ears and the tail. The air-conditioning isn't that cold, but he snuggles up to them anyway. Shizuo spreads his fingers out, running a broad palm across Shinra's back, absently petting him while he watches a commercial for a convenience store. Celty's smoke ghosts across his thighs, and Shinra can feel himself getting stiffer by the minute. Her pale hand reaches out to join the stray puffs of smoke, going further up to explore his chest, fastidiously avoiding his cock. Shizuo's hand reaches lower down, tweaks the tail attached to the dildo, and Shinra moans, wishing it were Shizuo's cock instead - the dildo just isn't as long, it's keeping him on the edge without any fulfillment, and even clenching his ass around it doesn't make him feel any better, doesn't make it go any deeper. Celty runs her cold fingers across his nipples, and they harden at the stimulation. She pinches them a little, and the sensation ripples through his body. Shizuo leans in and starts to lick a line up Shinra's back, but stops halfway. Shinra can feel his saliva cooling on his skin, and resists the urge to wipe it off he suspects it's Shizuo's way of marking what's his.

Then Shizuo's mouth latches onto Shinra's nipple, gently teasing it with his teeth, and Shinra whines as Shizuo draws his teeth across the sensitive nub. Celty uses the pad of her thumb on Shinra's other nipple, rubbing it back and forth, teasing him with the broad pressure. Shizuo switches from teeth to tongue, drawing his tongue across Shinra's nipple in a broad stroke, and Celty picks that moment to sharply pinch his nipple. Shinra gasps, thrashing against both of them. His cock is leaking precome, and he's already on edge. Shizuo holds him still, and Celty splays a possessive hand across his chest. He leans into both of their touches instinctively, trying to get their hands where they should be, and moans in sheer need for more. Shizuo looks over at Celty and nods, and Celty gently guides Shinra into another position. Shinra's lying across their laps now, hard cock aching for more. He resists the urge to grind his crotch against their clothed thighs. It's a conscious struggle to keep himself from humping them desperately, but he thinks he can control himself.

Then Celty flicks the remote control on, and the dildo starts vibrating inside him, and he can't hold back.

Shinra knows he can't come, but he raises his ass in the air, inviting them to do anything to him. The dildo switches from a constant vibration to slow, steady, constant pulses, and his ass bobs up and down, thrusting into each pulse even if it's futile. Anything to quell the need inside of him. He thinks it's been twenty minutes, but he's not capable of estimating time, it feels like forever.

He's aching, desperate, and he wishes they'd make this burning need go away.

"How're you feeling?"

Shinra whimpers, unable to think. He wants to tell them how he's feeling, so controlled, so helpless, so good, but he can't string enough words together to form a sentence. The incoherent words that spill out of his mouth probably convey some of the message, because Shizuo chuckles and fondles his rabbit ears, then strokes him under the chin. He lifts his head up to lick Shizuo's wrist, and Shizuo makes a low noise.

"God, you're fucking hot like this. Hey, Celty, enjoying the show?"

Shinra wants to raise his head to read them, figure out what they think about this, what they're going to do. But he can't manage to move, and Shizuo's hands are on him, so he stays there, desperate for more touch. Celty's typing something, and he can only make out snippets of Shizuo's end of the conversation now, he's too far gone into his own head, struggling not to come until they say so.

"What sound do rabbits make?" Shizuo says.

Shinra figures it's not these mewling whimpers, but he can't get himself to make other noises besides "please, please, please". He raises his ass up again, the dildo's at a constant fast vibration, and Celty smacks the centre of the dildo's base, right where the black pom-pom is located. He wails in desperation, and his body translates the sharp spike of pain into a spike of pleasure. He's not sure he can tell the difference anymore.

Celty types on her phone.

"Huh. Cats meow, dogs woof, rabbits say nothing? Talk about boring. Hey, you think we should gag him?"

There's a pause, which Shinra suspects he might have filled with his begging. It's very hard to tell, it hurts so deliciously, he's overloaded on sensation and so horny and he's not sure he can take much more of this.

"Suppose not, then. Think it's time yet?"

The vibration stops - no, it just slows down to a pulse every few seconds. Shinra's rock hard by now, but he's stopped noticing, too intent on preventing himself from coming before he's allowed to do so. Celty's doing something with her suit, he can hear the rustle of receding shadows, but he can't tell what it is.

"Get up, little rabbit," Shizuo says, and Shinra rises from the sofa. It makes him feel good to obey Shizuo's commands, he's so desperate to come that he'll do anything. It takes a while for him to get his bearings, his knees are wobbly but he doesn't need to stay on them for long, Shizuo's hand is on him, guiding him down to where he should be.

He's kneeling between Celty's legs, and the bottom part of her catsuit has disappeared, exposing the area below her waist. She raises her palm to Shinra's face, and Shinra licks a straight line down the centre, desperate to show her that he can be a good boy. She shivers, and motions to the area between her legs.

"If you're good, you'll get to come after we do." Shizuo sounds like he's choking on the lines, but his voice is rough and commanding, so Shinra obeys. He starts with Celty. His black rabbit ears bob along with his head, but stay in place. Celty's always had an unusual taste, smoky and metallic, but unusual doesn't mean _bad_. He laps between Celty's legs, feels her shudder around him as he pays attention to her clit. He's careful not to focus on it exclusively, she'll get oversensitised and sore, and he knows he's doing the right thing when shadows start surrounding them. The dildo pulses within him, and he moans, his warm breath gusting onto Celty's crotch. She's trembling, it won't be long now. She's gripping his shoulders as if it's her only connection to reality, and he just keeps lapping, broadening his strokes, tasting iron in his mouth, gauging what to do from the way her body's moving against him, the way her shadows are swirling around them.

Her whole body tenses up, she grasps Shinra's shoulders so hard that they'll probably bruise, and then goes limp against the sofa, chest heaving. The shadows around them gradually dissipate, and Shinra looks at Shizuo. He's been watching them with hungry eyes, and he's removing his clothes. Shinra moves over to Shizuo, but Shizuo holds his palm up, gesturing for him to stop.

"Let Celty recover. She told me she wants to watch."

Shinra sits between both of them, waiting for Celty's chest to stop heaving, wondering what Shizuo will have him do next. He feels like he's floating. He can't control anything here, all he has to do is wait for them to tell him what to do, and surprisingly, he doesn't really mind. He's turned on but he can't come, they're in charge of that, and it feels so good to be so utterly controlled, to have his orgasm under someone else's command. He's in a space where nothing matters except them, and he almost wishes he could live his whole life that way.

Celty sits up and puts her hand on Shinra's back, and he crawls over to Shizuo. Shizuo looks pleased with him, so it must have been the right thing to do.

Shizuo reaches for the remote control and turns the dildo off. He grabs the black pom-pom and inches the dildo out of Shinra's ass, and Shinra whimpers at the loss of sensation. The dildo might not have been enough, but it's better than nothing, and he feels so empty without it.

Shizuo gestures towards the master bedroom. Shinra's legs are shaky, but he slowly starts to make his way there. The headband of the rabbit ears presses against the sides of his head, reminds him of what's not in his ass. Celty grasps his hand and helps to support his weight. She presses a reassuring palm against his lower back when he feels so needy that he wants Shizuo to fuck him right then and there, his body pressed against the wall. It's only a short distance but it feels like forever.

Finally they reach the bedroom. Shizuo's there, waiting for him, and Shinra feels like his legs are about to give out. He stands still, waiting for Shizuo to give him a command, and Shizuo motions to the bed. He climbs on it, and Shizuo gets on the bed too, instructs Shinra on what to do, tells him that he's been such a good boy, it's just a little while longer until he gets his reward. Shinra moans at every word of praise. Shizuo's lost all his initial awkwardness, his voice is smooth and husky as he guides Shinra into position. Celty's sitting on a chair, facing them, and the knowledge that she's watching makes Shinra even more desperate to please. He's lying face-up, legs spread apart, and Shizuo is on top of him, lowering himself into him inch by inch. The rabbit ears are still on Shinra's head, but they almost feel natural now.

Then Shizuo starts moving, and Shinra can't think of anything except how good it feels, how Shizuo's cock fills him the way he needs to be filled. He moves to meet Shizuo's thrusts before forcing himself to be obedient and lie still, but Shizuo murmurs that it's fine, he can move. Shinra raises his hips and angles himself to meet each thrust, and Shizuo's cock manages to hit his sweet spot. Shinra's cock is hard and leaking with pre-cum, but it's nothing compared to his desire to please his lovers. Celty's watching them and touching herself, and Shizuo's breaths are getting more rapid, his rhythm is speeding up, he won't last much longer. Three more deep thrusts, and Shizuo's orgasm ripples through both of them, his hot come spurting into Shinra's ass, his cock gradually softening, his long wiry body relaxing against Shinra.

Shizuo's breaths are hot and heavy against Shinra's body. Shinra resists the urge to grind his cock against Shizuo, just holds himself still and waits. He tries to turn his head towards Celty. Her legs are spread wide and she's shuddering with arousal as she plays with herself. Thick dark mist streams out from her neck as she throws her shoulders back, her body arching in a graceful curve as she finally achieves her release.

Shizuo lifts himself off Shinra. His eyes refocus, looking intently at Shinra. Shinra's flushed and panting, and all he wants is their hands on him, stroking him, withholding his pleasure, and commanding him to come when he can't stand it anymore. Celty moves over to the bed, and Shinra can't stop whimpering needily.

"Shinra, hang in there." Shizuo's peering at him with a concerned expression, and he can't take it anymore, he thrusts his hips up into empty air and begs for them to touch him, he doesn't care if he comes but he just wants them to touch him. Shizuo takes the rabbit ears off Shinra's head and coaxes Shinra into sitting upright, wrapping a strong arm around him. Shinra moans as Shizuo grasps his cock with the other hand and Celty runs her hand down his thighs. A few quick pulls and he's mewling helplessly, desperate for more, but he can't come until they say so. His cock is swollen and aching and red, and every gust of air makes him twitch with the sensation, and he's not sure he can take much more of this -

"Come now."

\- and he does, his head falling back, he thinks he might be shrieking with how good it feels but it's hard to tell, he's spurting into Shizuo's hand and it feels so good to have Shizuo's arm wrapped around his body, to have Celty's hands on him, he can't think about anything else but them, and everything goes white.

His eyes flicker open an eternity later.

"You alright?" Both of them are looking down at him. He tries to reply but he feels like he's floating in a sea of clouds, he's utterly relaxed, so he just blinks at Shizuo and hopes he gets the message.

Celty hauls herself up onto the bed and puts Shinra's head in her lap. Her legs are still bare, and her skin feels smooth, and the way she's petting his hair is extremely relaxing. Shinra lets himself drift away, closing his eyes and breathing her scent in.

The weight on the mattress shifts slightly, and it's Shizuo, rearranging his lax limbs into a more comfortable position.

He knows that both of them could kill him without the slightest effort. Shizuo's hand is perfectly capable of reducing his bones to powder. Even if Celty mostly smells like her new lavender soap, her scent will always have the undertone of blood and rich earth that no fragrance can disguise. Both of them are predators.

They could kill him, but they don't. They won't.

"Huh. Figures this'd be the only time he gets quiet." Shizuo's hand rests on his neck protectively. Celty moves her body in what Shinra figures is probably a shrug.

"Guess we'll have to do it more often," Shizuo muses, and Shinra can't bring himself to voice an objection.

He's next to two predators, and he feels safe.


End file.
